Magerold of Lanafir
Magerold of Lanafir is a character and merchant in Dark Souls II. He is voiced by Joe Sims, who also voiced Creighton. Location Magerold of Lanafir can be found sitting in the same manner as the Undead Male Merchant from Dark Souls, surrounded by his belongings and wares in a side corridor near the first bonfire in the Iron Keep. Plot Magerold is mainly a treasure hunter scavenging the Iron Keep for any valuable items, however, he has come too late, seeing that previous comers have already picked the area clean. Magerold can induct players into the Dragon Remnants covenant if they have a Petrified Egg in their inventory. Character Information Wares 100px |2,000 |Jester's Robes |Jester's Robes.png 100px |3,000 |Jester's Gloves |Jester's Gloves.png 100px |2,300 |Jester's Tights |Jester's Tights.png 100px |2,600 |Spiked Bandit Helm |Spiked Bandit Helm.png 100px |1,000 |Bandit Armor |Bandit Armor.png 100px |1,600 |Bandit Gauntlets |Bandit Gauntlets.png 100px |1,200 |Bandit Boots |Bandit Boots II.png 100px |1,300 }} 125px |7,200 |Dragonrider Armor |num2=1* |Dragonrider Armor.png 125px |11,500 |Dragonrider Gauntlets |num3=1* |Dragonrider Gauntlets.png 125px |8,000 |Dragonrider Leggings |num4=1* |Dragonrider Leggings.png 125px |9,300 |Alonne's Helm |num5=1** |Alonne's Helm.png 60px |14,400 |Alonne's Armor |num6=1** |Alonne's Armor.png 60px |24,000 |Alonne's Gauntlets |num7=1** |Alonne's Gauntlets.png 60px |16,800 |Alonne's Leggings |num8=1** |Alonne's Leggings.png 30px |19,200 |Raime's Helm |num9=1*** |Raime's Helm.png 50px |7,200 |Raime's Armor |num10=1*** |Raime's Armor.png 50px |12,000 |Raime's Gauntlets |num11=1*** |Raime's Gauntlets.png 50px |8,400 |Raime's Leggings |num12=1*** |Raime's Leggings.png 50px |9,600 }}|Rings = Cursebite Ring|num1=1|Cursebite Ring.png|9,000 }}|Items = Green Blossom|num2=10|Green Blossom II.png|1,300 |Black Firebomb (Dark Souls II) Black Firebomb|Black Firebomb II.png|300 |Charcoal Pine Resin (Dark Souls II) Charcoal Pine Resin|Charcoal Pine Resin II.png|1,500 |Repair Powder (Dark Souls II) Repair Powder|num5=1|Repair Powder II.png|2,500 |Rusted Coin|num6=5|Rusted Coin.png|900 |Carvings Hello Carving|num7=1|Hello Carving.png|2,000 |Carvings I'm Sorry Carving|num8=1|I'm Sorry Carving.png|2,000 |Carvings Thank You Carving|num9=1|Thank You Carving.png|2,000 |Carvings Very Good! Carving|num10=1|Very Good! Carving.png|2,000 |Fragrant Branch of Yore|num11=1|Fragrant Branch of Yore.png|7,500 }}|Sorceries = Soul Arrow|num1=1|Soul Arrow II.png|1,500 |Great Soul Arrow (Dark Souls II) Great Soul Arrow|num2=1|Great Soul Arrow II.png|3,000 |Heavy Soul Arrow (Dark Souls II) Heavy Soul Arrow|num3=1|Heavy Soul Arrow II.png|2,000 |Great Heavy Soul Arrow (Dark Souls II) Great Heavy Soul Arrow|num4=1|Great Heavy Soul Arrow II.png|4,500 |Fall Control (Dark Souls II) Fall Control|num5=1|Fall Control II.png|4,800 }}|Hexes = }} * Available once Threshold Bridge bonfire in Iron Keep is intensity 2. ** Available after defeating Sir Alonne in the Memory of the Old Iron King. *** Available after defeating Fume Knight in Brume Tower. Drops Covetous Gold Serpent Ring+1|Covetous Gold Serpent Ring.png|Guaranteed }} Health and Souls Notes *He is the only character able to lower a player's Faith or Intelligence requirement for Sorceries and Miracles in return for souls and a Skeptic's or Simpleton's Spice. *He will gift the player with a +1 variant of the Covetous Gold Serpent Ring after spending 16,000 souls in his shop and exhausting his dialogue. *When provoked, he will use a Scythe and the Large Leather Shield to retaliate. *He will sell the Dragonrider Set after the Dragonriders in Drangleic Castle are defeated and the threshold bonfire is bonfire intensity 2 *He will sell the Alonne's Set after the player defeats Sir Alonne in the Memory of the Old Iron King. *He will sell the Raime's Set after the player defeats Fume Knight in Brume Tower. Videos Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants